cbbt_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Cate Dayne
Princess Cate of House Dayne Originally Cate Karstark, Cate Dayne is the wife of Prince Taimoor Dayne, mother of Alaric Stark, Deanna Stark, the twins Eddard II Stark and Kierene Stark, and the Dayne twins Astrid and Aurora Dayne. She's the daughter of Alys Karstark and Sigorn, Magnar of Thenn, and the Sister of Queen Kathryn Karstark. Appearance and Character Lady Cate looks very ladylike from head to foot. Her soft blue eyes compliments its sharp almond shape along with her pointed nose on her heart shaped face. She looks very stern with her chiselled lips that forms a thin line when angered. Yet everything turns bright when she smiles. A lot of people associate her presence like the former Lady Catelyn Stark. Warm yet stern. Her hair, however, glows red when hit by the sun's rays. Its the only seen physical trait from her wildling father. Practicing sword fighting for a lady is frowned upon by a lot of people but it never stopped Lady Stark long before she was called that name. The Blacksword of Karhold they call her for she wears a black armor in battle and moves swiftly leaving a black afterimage when she moves along with her shining Obsidian sword Gelid and now, the reforged Valyrian Steel Widow's Wail has been returned to her which she now calls Suvion is also seen carried by her. She's small in built and fast, so she also practiced with two daggers, Frost and Bite. She rarely uses bow and arrow as her aim is not bad but not excellent either. Her inability to catch the wind's course made her curse the damn equipment. She's also a warg, but is limited to small to medium sized animals in brief periods of time. History The only reason she wasn't beaten by her septa when she's a child is because she's the second daughter of the House head. She refuses to study sewing and dancing like the other highborn ladies. She and her sister Kathryn would rather be involved in a brawl rather than sit and chitchat and drink tea and talk about how handsome the future lord shit of house dung. She's an unruly kid and everyone blamed it on her wildling gene. Some still cringes to the idea of her mother's decision to marry a wildling but she loved her father. Despite his roughness, he's all fluff and warmth towards her. He takes her and her sister to his hunting trips and they skin the game themselves. Eat only when they catch their prey and never stop hunting until they do. She and her sister, now Lady Karstark, are two pieces in a pod. She is her partner and her confidant. Naturally, she felt betrayed when one day her sister came home from Eastwatch-by-the-sea betrothed to the Bearchild. The Blacksword felt betrayed and couldn't accept the union so she left Karhold and rode with the men sent to assist the Night's Watch to range beyond the wall. Within that period, Lady Karstark's life was endangered by a beast and was evidently saved by the Bearchild. She cursed herself for not being there for her sister and accepted the chivalrous act by her soon to be brother-in-law. When they wed in the godswood, it was truly the first time she appreciated a beautiful dress. Their reunion was cut short when the long night came. As much as she would love to fight side by side with her sister, she learned that she was pregnant. So Blacksword informed their mother and Alys sent the newly weds to Braavos. It was a terrible time and a terrible place for everyone but it was much troublesome for the Lords and Ladies of households. They needed to ensure that their people are fed while they battle frozen dead men in the open field. As a fighting highborn, she's sent to the battlefield quite as often as her father. One time, she was fighting by the last river when a horde of the undead came rushing at her she thought it will be her end. Unlike the Knight in Shining armor she hated and beaten up as a kid, she was rescued by a man riding a beautiful stallion and they fought side by side until the last whight was killed. He later revealed himself as the Lord of Winterfell. She immediately got on her knees to thank him and show respect but he pulled her up and complimented her fighting skills. Apart from her father and sister, no one ever appreciates her fighting skills for it is unbecoming of her as a Lady. Her cheeks were as red as her flaming hair by the end of the conversation. From then on, she looked up to Lord Stark and have nothing but praises for him. She is at her best when fighting beside him and admires him more as time goes by. When the long night ended, she felt strangely burdened of going home for she will be parted from him. Until one day, he went to visit Karhold for reasons untold. She was excited to meet him again so for the first time in her life, she ordered her handmaiden to bring here her finest clothes. Everyone got excited and worried about her actions but she didn't care. Her sister (who was back for good then) even checked whether she's unwell for it was quite unnatural of her to do so. She brushed the joke aside and made herself presentable before Lord Stark. That was her last night in Karhold for she was asked by the Warden of the North to come home with him to Winterfell and serve the North as Lady Stark. Their marriage was the first festivity after the conclusion of the War for the Dawn. After the unprecedented death of Lord Stark, Lady Stark, for a while was hell bent on avenging her fallen husband from the faceless men. She traveled to Braavos with a few volunteers, including Lord Dayne. In Lord Dayne's kidnapping, Lady Stark for the first time, addressed her sheathed feelings for the man. She went through lengths in trying to save him, only to be engaged in a bad battle. When the battle was over and his rescue made, they fought side by side in Mereen and falling prey to their desires at the end of the battle. Their confrontation of what has happened between them was cut short for they have to rescue the king who got captured in the middle of the battle. On their way to Asshai, they finally found time to talk about their grief and their love and decided to continue their complicated relationship, promising a level of comfortably. When all is said and done, the King rescued and the traitor Mya Baratheon killed by Lady Stark for her King and in the name of duty to the realm, they traveled back to Westeros more deeply entangled and in love. A few days upon their arrival, Lady Stark found out that she's pregnant of Lord Dayne's child and tells him of the news. His delight for the news made him propose there and she accepted. After a few months, they wed and had twins. Though in the eyes of the realm and the gods, she is now officially Lady Dayne, Lady Stark will keep using the Stark name until the her heir decides to ascend to her role. Ergo, she is Lady Stark in the North only and by name only. Her titles will be carried until such time as the ceremony for the New Warden of the North commence